


Memories

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: Leonardo and Usagi remembering about what happened in the past.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is made for the KATANASHIP week.

It was days ago since Leonardo and his family visited to their friend, Usagi. Michelangelo and Raphael walked into the forest, collecting some woods. Donatello and Splinter drank tea and talked to each other inside Usagi's house. Leonardo and Usagi worked on the garden.

Hours passed away when Leo and Usagi finished working.

"That was a nice work out." Leo smiled.

"I agree." Usagi laughed. "This makes me sweat more than training. But food only grows in good ground. If we won't work on the garden, then the crop will be bad."

"Indeed." Leo nodded and wiped off some sweat from his forehead.

"But It"s finished. Without you, It would take more time to finish it."

"You're welcome." Leo couldn't help, but smiled at his friend.

Usagi lay down on the grass and looked up to the sky, let out a deep sigh.

"Let's relax, Leonardo-san."

"Gladly." Leo nodded as he lay down next to his friend and admired the blue sky and the clouds that moved to their destiny.

"You know, Leonardo-san," Usagi started the conversation as he looked at the clouds. "It was just like yesterday when we first met at the Battle Nexus."

"Good old times." Leo smiled as he remembered the battles he head.

"But we never finished our fight though." Usagi looked to his friend. "We still don't know who could have win that round."

Leo looked to Usagi as well. "If you want, we can fight to figure out the answer."

Usagi chuckled. "That would be great. But no matter if you would win or lose, I will always respect you and looking at you as my best friend."

"Me too, Usagi." Leo smiled wide.

Both of them looked back up to the sky. Leo moved his hand close to Usagi's and held it gently. Usagi accepted his move and let him holding his hand. It made him blush slightly and he felt a nice, comfort feeling. It felt good, just like to Leo. There were no further words needed. They just watched the sky, relaxed and held each other's hand.


End file.
